infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Siris
Siris ( ), previously known as Ausar ( ), is the protagonist of the Infinity Blade series. His name is not known to players in the first Infinity Blade game; it is revealed in the novel Infinity Blade: Awakening as well as in Infinity Blade II. Infinity Blade: Awakening Siris is the Sacrifice, a boy raised to journey to the God King's castle and fight him. Unexpectedly, he manages to defeat the God King and takes the Infinity Blade for himself. He comes home to his village, Drem's Maw, and expects he will be praised for his actions. Instead, he is banished from the village because the people feared that more Deathless would come searching for the Infinity Blade. From there, he sets off to the God King's palace once more. There, he meets Isa, who informs him of the "Worker of Secrets", creator of the Infinity Blade, and enlist his help to free the world of the rule of the Deathless. He then journeys away from the God King's palace to find more information on where to find the Worker. This carries on into Infinity Blade II. Infinity Blade II Siris' actual appearance is first revealed at the entrance to Saydhi's Estate. Isa informs him that Saydhi is a Deathless information dealer. She tells him that if Siris can defeat her champions, Saydhi will answer a question for him. After defeating the Titans, Saydhi compliments Siris' legendary skill with the Aegis forms. Saydhi offers Siris a chance to become her new champion, but Siris refuses, demanding the location of the Worker. Saydhi is shocked, asking which immortal's child he is. Siris demands she answer the question, and Saydhi upholds her end of the bargain, telling Siris that the Worker can be found in the place known as Saranthia, in the Vault of Tears. Fearing that Siris will release the worker, Saydhi attacks Siris, but is swiftly defeated and killed by the Infinity Blade, ending her Immortal life. Behind her throne, Siris sees a small pillar with a slot shaped like the Infinity Blade, similar to the one he found in the dungeons in the God King's castle. He inserts the weapon, and the Blade disappears. The God King appears behind Siris and, revealing that it was a trap, takes up the Infinity blade. Siris is surprised the God King is still alive, and demands he fight him. The God King denies, and claims Siris surprised him last time. He brings up the Infinity Blade and is about to end Siris, but Isa shoots Siris with her crossbow, allowing him to be reborn. Siris wakes up, amazed that he is still alive. He realizes that he is a deathless, and that TEL had been stopping him from rebirthing, instead forcing him to be born as a new human every time he was sacrificed to the God King. Thus begins Siris's quest to free the Worker of Secrets. He arrives at Saranthia, claiming that he will free the Worker. On the top of the tower, Siris encounters Thane, a Deathless who has been tasked with guarding the Worker. Thane regards Siris as mortal, stating "This place holds nothing but death for one such as you." After Thane is defeated, Siris steps toward the Blood Seal in the center of the plaza. Thane once again warns Siris that activating the seal will cost Siris his life. Siris persists, stating that Thane is mistaken and that he is, in fact immortal. He jams his fist into the seal, thus unlocking all rooms in the tower and causing his body to burn out. At each seal Siris finds, there is a Blood Sentinel guarding it. The first Sentinel Siris encounters is a Devoted Archivist, studying a large obelisk written in Pangean. The Archivist tells Siris the history of Saranthia, saying it was home to the most vile evil ever to befall the world, and that the seals must never be broken, for this evil must never be allowed to return. Believing Siris to be a mortal, he attacks him, claiming he does so with regret. He later realizes that Siris is Ausar. After the Archivist is defeated, he claims that Siris will fail in his quest to free the worker, right before he dies. Siris is unbowed, and activates the seal. The second Blood Sentinel is found in a cave underneath Saranthia and is, at first, a Plated Guard. He is immediately crushed by and replaced with a Stone Demon. The demon is bested, and the second seal is activated. The third Blood Sentinel is an Exo-Pilot found in a garage. He refuses to back down, and takes control of the MX-Goliath. Even with the mech, he is no match for Siris. The third and final blood seal is activated, thus opening the vault and freeing the path to the Worker. When Siris returns to the tower, he is surprised to find Thane guarding the entrance to the Worker's prison, claiming he saw Thane die. Thane retorts, saying he saw Siris do the same, confirming that he is a Deathless. He tells Siris he is a fool for believing he can betray the Deathless and harvest the Worker's secrets for himself. Thane challenges Siris a second time, and is defeated again and knocked off the tower. Siris activates the Blood Seal again, but this time, it causes the floor to descend into the Vault of Tears. Once inside, Siris sees a strange hooded figure sitting quietly in a stone chair. He approaches the man, but is blocked off by Thane who jumped into the tomb. Thane is bested a third time, this time being knocked backwards toward the hooded figure. The figure activates something on Thane's back, causing him to collapse to the ground, his body being bent and contorted in a harsh blue glow. This figure is The Worker of Secrets, and had just previously destabilized Thane's Quantum Identity Pattern, killing him finally. The Worker is surprised that his old friend Ausar has at least come to free him, but is regretful to state that he cannot leave until Raidriar, the God King, releases him. He tasks Siris with bringing Raidriar back alive. Siris is apprehensive, fearing that he won't be able to defeat Raidriar a second time. The Worker reassures him, claiming there is no other way. Siris arrives back at Saydhi's Estate, and issues a challenge to Raidriar. Raidriar arrives, sending his minions as fodder to weaken Siris. After his henchmen are defeated, Raidriar himself faces Siris, claiming he will finally taste true death. Raidriar fights ferociously, but is ultimately defeated. Siris takes the Infinity Blade back, poising it to strike. Raidriar states that killing him won't end Siris' conflict with the Deathless. Instead of killing him, Siris strikes Raidriar over the head with the Blade's pommel. Siris returns to the Worker's tomb with Raidriar's unconscious body, and drops him off, ready to free the Worker. The Worker congratulates Siris on his victory, and tells Siris that together they will both re-shape their world. Siris inserts the Infinity Blade into the seal on the floor. Once the worker grabs onto the Blade, Siris is propelled backwards by a burst of energy released from the blade. The Worker takes up the blade, and, his tone turning suddenly sinister, tells Siris that in order for him to escape, Siris must take the Worker's place in the vault. The Worker thanks Siris for eliminating many of his rivals, and plots to rule over the Deathless with the Infinity Blade. The Worker ascends as he tells Siris that it is fitting he stay locked in here, because Siris imprisoned the Worker to begin with. Siris' story ends with him and Raidriar locked in the Vault of Tears. When all seems lost, a hooded figure approaches with a staff on her back. It is revealed to be Isa and she goes into combat position. She is most likely to help free Siris. Vault of Tears In the first single-player expansion pack for Infinity Blade II, Siris finds himself delver deeper into the secrets of Saranthia, and uncovers hidden secrets about his past life. His quest starts when he finds an old map that depicts a figure wearing a set of black armor raising a twisted sword in front of the Shrine. He feels the armor is linked to the Shrine, and sets out to obtain it. He finds the Vile Blade stuck in a tree stump, which turns out to be a Bog Giant that turns into a Moss Golem once it's defeated, the Vile Shield housed in a tomb and guarded by the Dark Fiend, and the Vile Armor in a tree guarded by Gargap. The Vile Helm is obtained from a treasure map depicting a king possibly sentencing a woman. Once the full set is obtained, Siris travels to the Shrine to complete the map. Once there, the coffin rises from the ground to grant Siris entrance into the tomb. However, TEL appears, and warns Siris that he must not enter the tomb, for only misery awaits below. From here, the player can choose to enter the tomb, or heed TEL's warning and leave. If the player chooses to leave, Siris will exit like normal. If Siris does enter the tomb, he will find a statue of his old self wearing the Vile Armor embracing a woman with her hand stretched in front of her, and a ring levitating above the woman's palm. Tapping on the ring will prompt Siris to investigate. Siris walks around the statue, listening to a past memory of the woman confessing her love to Ausar. As he reaches the back of the statue, he sees a knife (Voak Grinder) hidden behind Ausar's back, and the memory turns remorseful. The woman tells Ausar he's become a tyrant, and that he's out of control, followed by the woman's dying screams. Siris turns away in sorrow, unable to face what his old self has done. TEL apologizes, saying that these memories were supposed to stay hidden forever. The ring slowly levitates down from the woman's palm, and Siris grips it tightly, with apparent remorse. Her confession of her love is repeated as the camera pans out. Infinity Blade: Redemption Siris appears as a main character in Infinity Blade: Redemption. Infinity Blade III Siris reappears in the Infinity Blade III as one of the main playable characters alongside Isa. Trivia *The ring Siris uses (Ring of Ice and Fire) can only be bought in Infinity Blade, and in Infinity Blade II it has to be won or looted. *The names Ausar and Siris appear to be derived from ancient Egyptian myth. "Ausar" is one of the suspected original Kemetian pronunciations for the god of the underworld. The Hellenic understanding of the name, still used today, was "Osiris". (i.e. Ausar was the old identity of (O)Siris) The Osiris element was confirmed by the Fiction Podcast. *It is possible that Ausar could be the main antagonist of canceled video game: Infinity Blade: Dungeons. *In the tomb of the shrine the man is Siris (as Ausar), and we can hear the woman, as his "wife", saying that he has become a tyrant. This is a reference to his past, evil self. Category:Characters Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Playable characters